Der Dahar-Meister
Der in die Jahre gekommene klingonische Krieger Kor kommt nach Deep Space 9, um Worf um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Er soll für Kor bei Martok ein gutes Wort einlegen, damit Kor ein Kommando über ein Schiff erhält. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Der Dahar-Meister Kor besucht Worf, um diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Durch schwindenen Einfluss im Reich, ist es ihm verwehrt, am Dominion-Krieg teilzunehmen. Deshalb will er, dass Worf ihm einen Kommando unter General Martok besorgt. Der General ist jedoch nicht bereit, dem alternden Klingonen zu helfen, da dieser vor Jahren verhinderte, dass er sebst ein Offizier im klingonischen Reich wurde. Martok erklärt, dass er sich im Lazfe der Jahre mühsam hatte hocharbeiten müssen. Bevor Worf von dem Umstand erfährt, macht er Kor zum dritten Offizier unter Martok für eine neue Angriffswelle auf das Dominion. Auf dem klingonischen Schiff, auf das Kor versetzt wird, genießt der Dahar-Meister großen Respekt. Beim ersten Angriff auf das Dominion verlieren Martok und Worf kurz das Bewusstsein und Kor ergreift die Chance, das Kommando zu übernehmen. Dabei wird klar, dass das Alter an dem Mann nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen ist. Er glaubt sich zurück in längst vergangenen Kriegen und handelt entgegen aller Pläne von Martok. Doch Worf kann im letzten Moment ein Unglück verhindern. Er rettet dabei nicht nur das Schiff, sondern auch das Leben von Kor. Auf der anschließenden Flucht vor den Jem'Hadar kommen diese den Flüchtenden immer näher. Worf sieht die einzige Chance darin, ein klingonisches Schiff zu opfern und die Jem'Hadar so lange aufzuhalten, bis die Angreifer sie nicht mehr erreichen können. Worf erklärt sich bereit, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Als Kor von dem Vorfall erfährt, überwältigt er Worf und übernimmt selbst die Aufgabe, die Verfolger aufzuhalten. Es gelingt dem alten Mann, alle zehn verfolgende Schiffe der Jem'Hadar in ein Gefecht zu verwickeln und den anderen klingonischen Schiffen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Langfassung Teaser thumb|Worf erklärt seine Sicht bezüglich Corcketts Tod Im Quark's unterhalten sich Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir bei einem Bier über Alamo. Der Chief ist sich sicher, dass Santa Anna sich nicht um Kriegsregeln kümmerte. Seiner Ansicht nach wäre der Mann sicher stolz gewesen, wenn er Davy Crockett bei Alamo hingerichtet hätte. Doch das überzeugt den Doktor nicht. Er erinnert O'Brien, dass Crockett 1836 49 Jahre alt und dies für die damalige Zeit schon ein hohes Alter war. Zudem, so Bashir weiter, waren die Zeiten als Kämpfer mit den Indianern längst vorbei und Crockett war zu nur noch ein ehemaliger Kongressabgeordneter. Für den Doktor war die Situation hoffnungslos, da die Munition verschossen war und die Mexikaner die Zinnen von Alamo stürmten. Aus diesem Grund wäre es für Bashir nur logisch, dass der Mann sich ergeben hätte. Nun relativiert O'Brien, dass er Bashirs Ansicht nicht bestreitet, allerdings gibt er zu bedenken, dass es dafür keinen Beweis gibt. Nun mischt sich Worf, der neben den beiden sitzt, in das gespräch ein und erklärt, dass sie beide falsch liegen mit ihrer Argumentation. Für ihn ist die einzig relevante Frage, ob die beiden an die Legende von Davy Crockett glauben oder nicht. Seiner Ansicht nach sollten sie keinen Zweifel daran hegen, dass er einen Heldentod gestorben ist, wenn sie daran glauben. Sollten die beiden jedoch nicht an den Heldentod glauben, so war der Mann in Worfs Augen nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann und sein Tod spielt keine Rolle. Dann steht der Klingone auf und verlässt die Bar. Nach der Ansprache erklärt Bashir, dass das Thema wohl nun geklärt ist, dem stimmt O'Brien zu. thumb|Kir besucht Worf Zurück in seinem Quartier zieht Worf seine Scherpe aus und legt sie auf einen Sessel. In diesem Moment meldet sich jemand an der Tür. Der Klingone bittet seinen Gast herein. Erstaunt sieht Worf, dass Kor vor der Tür steht, der ihn sogleich als seinen Freund begrüßt. Worf erwiedert den Gruß und heist den Mann willkommen. Dann bietet er seinem Gast eine Erfrischung an. Kor entgegnet, dass es ihm eine Ehre wäre, mit dem Sohn von Mogh eine Flasche Blutwein zu lehren. Sofort geht Worf um etwas Blutwein zu holen. Nun erkärt Kor, dass er von Jadzias Tod erfahren hat, woraufhin Worf entgegnet, dass sie als Kriegerin starb. Kor erwidert, dass er nicht weniger erwartet hätte. Dann überreicht Worf seinem Gast den Blutwein und dieser erkennt beim ersten Schluck, dass es sich um Blutwein des Jahrgangs 2309 handelt. Er befindet das Getränk als gut. Dann wechselt Kor das Thema und erkundigt sich, wie für Worf der Krieg verläuft. Er geht davon aus, dass die Anzahl seiner Siege groß ist. Darauf entgegnet Worf, dass er einfach glück hatte. Diese demütige Haltung akzeptiert Kor nicht für einen Krieger und er fordert den Sternenflottenoffizier auf, mehr Stolz zu zeigen. Worf akzeptiert diese Ansicht und fragt dann seinerseits, ob für seinen Gast der Krieg auch gut läuft. Wehmütig entgegnet der, dass der Krieg für ihn nicht so gut verläuft, da seine Dienste im gegenwertigen Konflikt wohl nicht benötigt werden. Worf kann das nicht verstehen, da Kor doch ein Dahar-Meister ist. Dann erinnert er seinen Freund daran, dass er es war, der den Korma-Pass gegen T'nag verteidigte. Er sieht alleine in Kors Ruf ein Anrecht auf ein Kommando. Doch der entgegnet, dass er ebenso den Ruf hat, denen, die ihm im Wege stehen, eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit entgegenzubringen. Dabei gibt er zu, dass dieser Ruf ihm nicht einmal ungelegen kommt, da er es liebt, von den Offizierskollegen gefürchtet zu werden. Doch nun sieht er ein, dass er für den ehrgeiz und seine Zielstrebigkeit nun einen hohen Preis zahlt. Kor gibt zu, dass er sich mehr als nötig Feinde gemacht und dadurch im Reich keinen Einfluss mehr hat. Deshalb ist er verbittert darüber, dass es selbst im Krieg mit dem Dominion für einen Alten Mann mit zu vielen Feinden und zu wenig Freunden keinen Platz mehr gibt. Dann erklärt Kor, dass er aus diesem Grund zu Worf kam, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, selbst wenn es ihm nicht leicht fällt. Er erklärt, dass er sonst niemanden kennt und bittet Worf um Hilfe, da er wieder kämpfen will und um sein Leben so zu beenden, wie er es gelebt hatte, als Krieger. thumb|Martok will nicht über Kor sprechen Am nächsten Tag sitzt Martok in seinem Quartier über einigen PADDs. Ihm zur Seite steht sein Gehilfe Darok. Genervt fragt der General, wie viele Berichte der Hohe Rat noch braucht. Darok entgegnet, dass es genauso viele sind, wie beim letzten Mal. Zudem lässt er Martok wissen, dass die Sternenflotte noch eine Unterschrift für seine Reparaturwünsche braucht. Nun erklärt Martok, dass der Tag kommt, an der er die Hilfe des Klingonen nicht mehr brauchen wird. Der erwidert, dass er diesen Tag voller Vorfreude erwartet. Allerdings, so erklärt er, ist es bis dahin noch Zeit. In diesem Moment betritt Worf das Quartier. Martok ist erfreut über die Ablenkung. Er bedankt sich bei Darok für seine Hilfe und schickt ihn fort. Nachdem der Mann den Raum verlassen hat, erklärt Martok gegenüber Worf, dass es eine Schande ist, dass Captain Sisko Schnellhinrichtungen missbilligt. Dann will er wissen, was er für Worf tun kann. Sofort erklärt Worf, dass Kor, der Dahar-Meister am Abend zuvor bei ihm war und berichtete, dass er kein Kommando inne hat. Aufgebracht will der General wissen, ob Worf ihn nun darum bitten will, dem alten Mann ein Schiff zu geben. Worf gibt zu, dass er darauf hoffte, dass Martok zustimmt, doch der erwidert, dass seine Hoffnung vergebens war. Er gibt Worf zu verstehen, dass Kor nicht willkommen ist im Hause des Martok. Deshalb will der General es nicht zulassen, dass er ein Schiff seiner Flotte kommandiert. Das will Worf nicht hinnehmen und er erklärt, dass Kor sein Freund ist. Doch sofort verbietet Martok ihm das Worf und will nichts mehr hören. Dann fortdert er Worf auf zu gehen, bevor er vergisst, dass sie Brüder sind. Wortlos und ohne den Grund zu verstehen, verlässt Worf das Quartier. Akt I: Ablehnung thumb|Martok erklärt Sisko seine Pläne Später trifft sich Martok mit Sisko, um sein Vorgehen gegen das Dominion zu besprechen. Er erklärt dem Captain, dass er plant zunächst die Sternenbasis bei Trelka V anzugreifen, um dann tiefer in das Cardassianisches Territorium vorzudringen. Dort will der Klingone dann die Manora-Schiffswerft, die Jem'Hadar-Zuchtanlage, Sheva II, sowie die Versorgungsdepots im Borias-Cluster angreifen. Sisko ist skeptisch bezüglich des Plans und gibt zu bedenken, dass alleine für die Zerstörung von Trelka V die Hälfte der neunten Flotte nötig wäre. Doch Martok stellt klar, dass er Trelka V nicht zerstören, sondern nur beschädigen will. Sein Plan ist es, das Dominion zu verwirren und sofort das nächste Ziel anzusteuern. der General ist sich sicher, dass sie ein unglaubliches Chaos hinter ihren Linien anrichten wird. Nun versteht Sisko und er vergleicht das mit der Kavallerie der Erde, die früher solche Dinge vom Pferd aus erledigten. Er erklärt, dass sie schnell genug hinter die Linien kamen, dort verwirrung stiffteten und durch ihre Mobilität einfach nicht zu schnappen waren. Dann erkundigt sich der Captain, wie viele Schiffe Martok hat. Der entgegnet, dass ihm fünf Birds-of-Prey zur Verfügung stehen, da er Schlachtkreuzer zu schwerfällig für eine solche Mission findet. Nun bietet Sisko ihm die ''Defiant'' an, doch Martok lehnt ab. Er hält es für besser, dass die Defiant bei Deep Space 9 bleibt, da es sein könnte, dass die Jem'Hadar auch einen Kavallerieangriff versuchen. Dann schlägt er vor, die Defiant und ein Dutzend weitere Schiffe bei ihrer Rückkehr auf sie warten zu lassen. Sisko ist überrascht und fragt, ob der General davon ausgeht, dass sie Gesellschaft haben, wenn sie zurückkehren. Der Klingone ist davon überzeugt, glaubt aber auch, dass Sisko sie gebührend in Empfang nehmen wird. Der Captain verspricht mit geladenen Phasern zu warten. thumb|Martok erklärt seine Abneigung gegenüber Kor Später begutachtet Martok gemeinsam mit Darok und Kolana die ''Ch'Tang''. Die Klingonin erklärt, dass die Zielerfassungssensoren der Disruptoren ersetzt werden müssen, genauso wie die Torpedoleitsystemrelais. Sofort fordert der General Darok auf, O'Brien darüber zu informieren. Er will, dass der Chief der Ch'Tang oberste Priorität gibt. Dann wendet sich Martok an Worf, der etwas abseits steht und fordert ihn auf, mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen liegt und bevor Darok ihn unter noch mehr Papierkram begräbt. Daraufhin entgegnet Worf mit ruhiger Stimme, dass er mit ihm über Kor sprechen möchte. Das bringt den General in Rage und er fordert alle auf, die Brücke zu verlassen. Verdutzt leisten die Klingonen dem Befehl folge und gehen. Nachdem die beiden alleine sind, erklärt Martok, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, noch etwas über das Thema von Worf zu hören. Doch der lässt sich das nicht bieten und ist verwundert darüber, dass es ihm verboten sein soll, über irgendetwas mit Martok zu sprechen. Dann will er wissen, ob er für den General wertlos zu sein, um wie Darok herumkommandiert zu werden. Das verneint Martok natürlich. Er setzt sich hin und gestattet Worf ein letztes Mal über das Thema zu reden. Der erklärt, dass Kor am Tag zuvor zu ihm kam, um mit ihm als ein Freund um Hilfe zu bitten. Dann erklärt er, dass der Klingone ein alter Mann ohne Familie und ohne Einfluss im Reich ist. Alles was er wollte, so Worf, war die Chance zu kämpfen, um ehrenvoll sterben zu können. Und deshalb, so der Sternenflottenoffizier, gab er Kor sein Wort, mit Martok darüber zu reden, um für ihn ein Kommando in der Flotte zu finden. Doch das verweitert Martok strikt und er erklärt, dass er für diesen Mann nicht einmal einen abgenagten Knochen übrich hätte. Das kann Worf nicht verstehen, da keine Blutfehde zwischen den Häusern besteht und laut Kor sind Martok und er sich noch nie begegnet. Daraufhin entgegnet der General, dass man einen Mann auch verletzen kann, ohne je in sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Dann berichtet er, dass seine Familie im Flachland der Ketha-Provinz lebte, als er ein Kind war und sie nur sehr wenig besaßen. Er erklärt, dass sie eine Familie von Kriegern waren und seit 15 Generationen dem Reich als Soldaten dienten. Dann berichtet er, dass sein Vater höhere Ziele für ihn hatte und er wollte, dass sein Sohn Offizier werden würde. Unter Großen Anstrengungen fand er jemanden, der bereit war, ihn zu unterstützen. Martok erklärt, dass er sein Aufnahmeexamen beim ersten Versuch bestand und nun nichts weiter fehlte, außer der letzten Zustimmung durch den Aufsichtsrat. Normalerweise, so der General weiter, ist dies eine reine Formalität. Allerdings wurde sein Antrag abgelehnt, und zwar nur von einem Mitglied des Rates, nämlich Kor. Sofort will Worf den Grund dafür wissen, woraufhin Martok erklärt, dass Kor und seine Familie direkte Nachfahren des Kaiserlichen Hofs sind und aus diesem Grund ist der von richtigem Geblüt, um durch den Willen von Kahless zu herrschen. Er selbst, so der General weiter, war ein Niemand aus dem Ketha-Flachland. Seiner Ansicht nach konnte es Kor nicht ertragen, dass er den elitären Offiziersrängen beitrat, weshalb sein Antrag zur Demütigung seines Vaters und zu seiner eigenen Schande kommentarlos abgelehnt wurde. Durch diese Ablehnung durch Kor, was re ihm auch verwehrt, ein einfacher Soldat zu werden. Danach, so Martok weiter, arbeitete er fünf Jahre lang als ziviler Mitarbeiter auf General ShiVangs Flaggschiff. Dann, so der General weiter, wollte es das Schicksal, dass sie von den Romulanern angegriffen wurden und sie versuchten, das Schiff zu kapern. Durch die Leistungen in diesem Kampf, wurde Martok Offizier. Er bedauert allerdings, dass sein Vater das nicht mehr erlebte. Dann erklärt er, dass er immer noch auf dem Schiff als Zivilist dienen würde, um die Schiffsmesse zu putzen, wenn es nach Kor gegangen wäre. Nun versteht Worf den General. Allerdings erklärt er auch, dass er selbst unter Einsatz seiner Autorität Kor zu einem Offitier in der neunten Flotte ernannt hat. Dss zeigt Martok einmal mehr den Unterschied zwischen seinem Namen und dem von Kor, da der Name des Dahar-Meisters Türen öffnet, während sein eigener Name Türen schließt. Sofort will sich Worf rechtfertigen, doch Martok verlangt keine Entschuldigung. Stattdessen erinnert er Worf daran, dass er die Verantwortung für Kor trägt, da ihm der Mann völlig gleichgültig ist. Dann geht Martok. thumb|Ezri und Kor sprechen über vergangene Tage Wenig später trifft sich Kor mit Ezri Dax im Replimat. Die beiden unterhalten sich über alte Zeiten und der Klingone will wissen, ob Dax sich noch daran erinnern kann, wie sie als Curzon Dax in den Harem des Herzogs von Renavi eintrang. Dax entgegnet, dass dies eine ihrer liebsten Erinnerungen von Curzon ist. In diesem Moment kommt Worf um die Ecke. Als er die beiden sieht, will er schon wieder gehen, doch Ezri begrüßt ihn. Kor bittet seinen Freund, dass er sich zu ihnen setzt. Nun steht Ezri auf und erklärt, dass sie im Dienst ist und los muss. Sie gibt Kor einen Kuss auf die Wange und erklärt, dass es schön ist, ihn wiederzusehen. Als die Frau geht, erklärt Kor, dass es so ist, als wäre sie immer noch die selbe Dax. Unterdessen setzt sich Worf zu Kor und erklärt ihm, dass General Martok ihm kein Kommando gibt. Dann erklärt er, dass Martok glaubt, dass Kor seinen Namen von einer Offiziersliste strich, nur weil er aus dem Ketha-Flachland stammte. Der alte Mann ist verwundert darüber, kann sich aber nicht daran erinnern, da es seiner Ansicht nach zu viele Offizierslisten gab. Er hält den Vorgang aber durchaus möglich. Das gefällt Worf nicht und er glaubt, dass dies ein unwürdiger Grund ist, jemandem auf Grund seiner Herkunft zu verbieten, dem Reich zu dienen. Nun wirft Kor seinem Freund vor, dass er zu lange unter dem demokratischen Mob der Föderation lebte. Dann erinnert er Worf an seine Blutlinie und daran, dass sie beide aus adligen Häusern stammen. Seiner Ansicht nach zählt so etwas noch bei seinem Volk und er ist sich sicher, dass Martok das als wahrer Klingone auch würdigen müsste. Doch Worf erklärt, dass er das nicht tut. Daraufhin will Kor wissen, ob Martok sein Offizierspatent wiederrufen hat. Worf verneint das und erklärt,d ass Kor an Bord der Ch'Tang dienen wird, als dritter Offizier. Der alte Klingone ist entsetzt, erklärt aber sogleich, dass er im Leben schon weit aus schwerere Situationen überwunden hat. Dann bedankt er sich bei Worf für seinen Freunschaftsdienst. Der entgegnet, dass Kor sich um sieben Uhr an Bord der Ch'Tang melden muss. Zugleich empfiehlt er ihm, Martok aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kor verspricht, dass es so sein wird, als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Dann will Worf gehen, doch Kor hält ihn auf und erkundigt sich noch einmal danach, wie der Name des Schiffes war. Der Sternenflottenoffizier entgegnet, dass es sich um die Ch'Tang handelt. Dann geht er. thumb|Martok ist von Kors Anwesenheit nicht begeistert Am nächsten Morgen bereiten sich die klingonischen Schiffe auf den Aufbruch vor. Auf der Ch'Tang erklärt Kolana, dass sich alle Decks bereit melden. Zudem, so gibt die Frau weiter an, sind die Verteidigungssysteme aktiviert und der Maschinenraum meldet sich bereit. Ihrer Angabe zu Folge, meldet auch der Transporterraum, dass die letzten Crewmitglieder an Bord sind. Martik ist zufrieden und fordert Kolana auf, dem Geschwader mitzuteilen, dass sie sich für den Aufbruch vorbereiten sollen. Außerdem sollen sie sich bereithalten zum tarnen. Dann fordert er die Steuerfrau auf, Kurs 325.003 einzugeben und auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit zu gehen. In diesem Moment betritt Kor die Brücke und meldet sich bei Martok als dritter Offizier zum Dienst. Die Steuerfrau Synon erkennt den Mann sofort als den Dahar-Meister, doch Martok würdigt ihn keines Blickes. Dann schickt Worf ihn auf seine Station. Kor nickt kurz und geht dann an seinen Platz. Alle, auch Darok, schauen Kor nach. Das gefällt den General nicht und er fordert alle auf, weiter zu arbeiten und droht ihnen, sich ansonsten eine andere Crew zu suchen. Dann erinnert er die Steuerfrau daran, dass er ihr einen Befehl gegeben hat. Schnell führt die Frau den Befehl aus und alle fünf Bird-of-Prey verlassen Deep Space 9, während sie sich tarnen. Darok ist immer noch begeistert, dass Kor an Bord des Schiffes ist, doch Martok will ihn ablenken und fragt, ob er nichts zu tun hat. Der alte Mann verneint das, woraufhin der General ihn auffordert, etwas zu tun. Zu Martoks unmut geht Darok zu Kor und begrüßt ihn an Bord. Er erklärt, dass es ihm eine Ehre ist, dass der Dahar-Meister auf dem Schiff ist. Auch Kolana schließt sich ihm an. Kor scheint die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen. Akt II: Eine Legende an Bord thumb|Dax vermisst die Zeit mit Kor Später unterhalten sich Kira und Ezri im Quark's. Die Bajoranerin erkundigt sich, was Kor gesagt hatte, als sie sich begegneten. Daraufhin entgegnet die Trill, dass es das Übliche war und sie erklärt, dass es immer und immer wieder die selbe Unterhaltung gab. Sie berichtet, dass sie zu Anfang alle schockiert sind. Danach, so erklärt sie weiter, versuchen sie in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen zu suchen für die Person, die sie als Dax kannten. Dabei kommen laut ihrer Aussage dann so anspielungen, dass man etwas von Jadzia in den Augen oder Curzon im Ausdruck erkennt. Nun erkundigt sich Kira, ob es bei den Trill keine Zeit der Anpassung gibt, in der sie von den Leuten mit den vorherigen Wirten verglichen werden. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass dieses Verhalten vorbei geht. Ezri gibt ihr recht und erklärt, dass die letzten fünf Wirte das auch erlebt haben. Dann gesteht sie, dass Kiras Analyse nicht schlecht war und sie glaubt, dass die Bajoranerin einen guten Counselor abgeben würde und fragt sie, ob sie die Jobs tauschen sollten. Nun gesteht Kira, dass die Leute sicher gerne ihre Probleme bei ihr abladen und von ihren träumen erzählen würden. Zunächst muss Ezri darüber Lachen. Sie kommt aber dann auf ihre Träume zu sprechen. Sie erklärt, dass sie seit ihrem Gespräch mit Kor intensive Träume von ihm hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie in ihrem Traum mit dem Klingonen zusammen auf einer Brücke ist, um in den Kampf zu ziehen. Dabei trinken sie Blutwein, den sie allerdings immer noch nicht verträgt und sie singen Lieder. Dann gesteht sie, dass ein Teil von ihr nun mit ihm gerne dort draußen sein würde.Dann erklärt sie, dass sie hofft, dass es ihm gut geht und - selbst wenn es dem wiederspricht, was sie zuvor über die Erinnerungen ihrer vorherigen Wirte sagte - sie würde fast alles dafür tun, um noch einmal mit ihm zusammen zu sein. In diesem Moment kommt Quark an den Tisch und bringt den Frauen neue Getränke. Der Ferengi bekommt die letzten Worte des Gespräches mit und hält entsetzt inne. Kira bekommt das mit und fragt den Barkeeper, ob er etwas braucht. Der Mann verneint das, tauscht die Gläser der Frauen aus und geht dann. Nun will Ezri von Kira wissen, wie ihre professionelle Meinung lautet, woraufhin die Bajoranerin sarkastisch entgegnet, dass die Trill wohl etwas verrückt ist. Zur gleichen Zeit kommt Quark an die Theke. Völlig fertig stellt er sein Tablett weg. Odo tritt zu ihm und will wissen, was mit dem Ferengi los ist. Er vermutet, dass jemand vergessen hat, Trinkgeld zu geben. Der Barkeeper verneint das und erklärt, dass es um Ezri geht. Dabei ist er laut eigener Angabe nicht in der Lage, das Problem überhaupt auszusprechen. Doch voller Schadenfreude fordert Odo ihn auf, es einfach zu versuchen. Nun berichtet der Ferengi, dass die Trill wieder mit Worf zusammen sein will. Er erklärt, dass er es eben mit angehört hatte. thumb|Kor berichtet von Caleb IV Zur gleichen Zeit halten sich einige der Besatzungsmitglieder in der Schiffsmesse der Ch'Tang auf. Martok berichtet von seinen Heldentaten bei den Cardassianern, die nicht einmal merkten, dass sie da waren, bevor sie deren ganzes Lager und die Relaisstation zerstört hatten. Sofort spricht Kolana eine Toast auf Martok, den Sieger von Felton Prime aus. In diesem Moment betritt Kor den Raum. Sofort ändert sich die Stimmung und Kolana bittet den Dahar-Meister, ihr die Ehre zu gewähren, ihn in der Messe willkommen zu heißen. Doch Kor bittet alle, sich zu setzen, da er auf der Reise nur der dritte Offizier ist und keine Sonderbehandlung erwartet. Während Synon Kor aus Ehrfurcht Gagh serviert, erkundigt sich Worf, on Martok sich für einen Angriffsplan auf die Sternenbasis Trelka V entschieden hat. Der General entgegnet, dass er vor hat die ''Malpara'' und die ''Ning'tao'' vor dem Rest des geschwaders hineinzuschicken. Er will, dass sie die Basis im Tiefflug angreifen und danach das System verlassen. Sobald der Feind dann seine Reparaturcrews hinausschickt, um die Schäden zu begutachten, soll sich laut Martok der Rest der Schiffe enttarnen. Er erklärt, dass sie das Dominion mit etwas Glück nicht nur unvorbereitet, sonder während der ganzen Schadenskontrollbemühungen erwischen. Kor findet, dass dies ein exzellenter Plan ist und berichtet, das dies die selbe Taktik ist, die er und Kang in der Schlacht von Caleb IV gegen die Föderation einsetzten. Kolana ist begeistert darüber, dass Kor bei Caleb IV war. Doch Darok erklärt, dass der Dahar-Meister natürlich dabei war und bittet ihn, die Ignoranz der anderen zu entschuldigen. Daraufhin entgegnet Kor, dass er selbst einst ein junger Offizier war und ihm dadurch bewusst ist, wie unwichtig die Vergangenheit sein kann. Dann bitten ihn die Crewmittglieder zum Leidwesen von Martok, ihnen zu erzählen, wie die Schlacht von Caleb IV verlief. Großspruig entgegnet der Dahar-Meister, dass es nicht viel zu erzählen gibt, da die Schlacht schon fast vorbei war, bevor die Föderation sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Er erklärt, dass er die erste Division von der ''Klothos'', einem alten D5-Kreuzer befehligte. Kang, so der Mann weiter, kommandierte die zweite Division. Dies alles, so gibt er weiter an, geschah zu einer Zeit, in der die Tarnvorrichtung eine neue Technologie war. Kor gibt an, dass sich nur eine Hand voll Ingenieure mit der Technologie auskannten und er selbst sich vor ihrem Aufbruch von Kronos drei Tage lang mit ihr beschäftigte und die Tarnvorrichtung dabei komplett auseinander und wieder zusammenbaute. Dies, so berichtet er, sollte sich später noch als nützlich erweisen. Die Ausführungen genügen Martok und er verlässt den Raum. thumb|Kor ist verwirrt Kurze Zeit später sprechen Martok und Worf im Bereitschaftsraum der Ch'Tang miteinander. Worf verteidigt die Crew und glaubt nicht, dass es deren Schuld ist, dass sie sich so verhalten. Seiner Ansicht nach sind sie es nicht gewöhnt, mit einer legendären Figur zu tun zu haben. In diesem Moment meldet sich Kolana von der Brücke und berichtet dem General, dass sie sich Trelka V nähern. Sofort verlangt Martok, dass sie Verteidigungszustand 1 einstellen sollen. Die Frau bestätigt den Befehl und fordert dann alle auf, die Kampfstationen zu besetzen. Auch Worf und Martok brechen zur Brücke auf. Zur gleichen Zeit irrt Kor durch die Korridore des Schiffes. Er scheint verwirrt und fragt sich selbst, wo er nun sein sollte. In diesem Moment kommt Synon zu ihm. Der Klingone fragt sie, wohin sie geht. Daraufhin entgegnet die Frau, dass sie zur Brücke geht, da sie Trelka V angreifen. Nun erinnert sich der Mann. Unterdessen erkundigt sich Synon, ob mit Kor alles in Ordnung ist. Der bejaht das und fordert sie dann auf, auf ihre Station zu gehen. Dann geht auch er in Richtung der Brücke. Akt III: TITEL Akt IV: TITEL Akt V: TITEL Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zur Realität Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Requisiten Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Der Dahar-Meister auf st-minutiae.com Dahar-Meister, Der en:Once More Unto the Breach (episode) es:Once More Unto the Breach fr:Once More Unto the Breach (épisode) nl:Once More Unto the Breach